Love Handles
by ImagineNomieX
Summary: The Doctor has a little bit of a rough time with food. Will Rose be able to help him, or will the desire overcome him? A little idea for some Doctor/Rose and will include Doc!Whump in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! First things first, my laptop is poorly with a virus and has had to be sent away to be cleared, so I won't be able to post the next chapter to my story 'Silence of Rydonia' until it comes back, but hopefully that won't be too long, so please, don't stray too far!**

**Okay so the idea for this story popped into my head when I read something similar elsewhere, and I don't know why, but I reallly liked the idea, and I haven't given you some Doctor and Rose fluff since my first story so I think you all deserve it! Beware, this is a rather silly one and will include Doc!Whump. Should be quite a few chapters long so go ahead and give it a follow if you like it!**

**Oh and one more thing, I would really appreciate reviews with this story, just because I want to see how my writing of the Doctor/Rose is, but apart from that please read and enjoy!**

**-x- **

In the never ending corridors of the TARDIS, Rose Tyler was on a search for the Doctor. She had just woken up from a good night's slumber and had gone to get some breakfast like she always did, before heading off to the console room where the Time Lord was usually tinkering with the ancient machines engines or typing some alien language into the control panel. She had been suprised to not find him there.

She had looked in the library as he sometimes engrossed in a good book while she slept, but he had not been there. She had even resorted to knocking on his bedroom door, as there were rare occasions when he also went to sleep. But she had recieved the same result. No sign of the Doctor.

And that's why she was now randomly searching every corner of the TARDIS, shouting his name every so often to see if she got a responce.

"Doctor?!" Rose shouted for what seemed like the seventeenth time. Sighing, she pulled the sleeves down on the grey cardigan she had chose to wore, gently brushed her blonde hair behind her ears and turned another corner.

Suddenly, she was certain she heard his voice. Faint but definately his from down the corridors in front of her. If Rose was correct, after spending three years on the ship, she knew was heading in the direction on the huge wardrobe that contained the clothing of at least three _Primarks _put together. She hurried down the corridor.

"Doctor?" She called, rounding the corner and heading closer to the entrance of the wardrobe.

"Come on...this cost me fifty something from that planet...Nggh, oh come on!"

The Doctor's absurd mumbling made Rose even more curious to find out what he was up to as she finally caught site of the inside of the wardrobe.

"Come on you stupid-"

Rose confirmed to herself that the Doctor's voice was definately coming from inside, so she wasted no time in entering. As she walked through, she caught site of the huge spiral staircase that sat in the centre of the room, surrounded by levels upon levels of clothes from all diffrent galaxies and times. But where was the Doctor?

"Does it not stretch or...Nhhhg!"

Rose heard him grumbling from behind a section of clothes to her right, and she tentatively made her way towards it.

"Please...come on!" Rose heard him mumble again. "Rose will never let me live this down..."

When she heard him say her name, a small curious smile spread across her face, and instead of confonting him, she was going to have a little peak first.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, she slowly and carefully poked her head around the clothes to see what the Time Lord was doing.

The Doctor was standing in front of a long mirror propped against a coral beam, fully dressed in his brown suit apart from the brown suit jacket which he strangley hadn't buttoned up yet. He had his hands placed firmly on his hips, staring intently at his reflection in the mirror.

"Right, let's try this one more time." He proposed to himself as, to Rose's favour, he hadn't seen or heard her come in and was completely oblivious to her presence watching him from behind the clothes.

He moved his hands away from his hips and placed a firm grip on one of the buttons on his suit jacket around his middle and went to connect it with the slit on the opposite side. But to Rose's slight bemusement, it didn't seem to be working.

He was desperately trying to shove the jacket closed around his middle, but he couldn't seem to close it. Rose was trying not to laugh at the pained expression on his face as he tried and failed.

Deciding to give the game up as she wanted to know what on earth he was doing, she put on a serious face, placed the stray blonde hair behind her ears again, and stepped out from behing her hiding place.

"Doctor?" Rose mused, acting as if she had just wandered into the room. As soon as the Doctor heard her voice, he quickly dropped his hands from his jacket in an embarrassed manner and attempted to look like he had been doing nothing.

"Oh, he-hello Rose." He stuttered, trying to sound as normal as he possible could. "What are you doing in here?"

Rose raised her eyebrows, a cheeky smile spreading her face as he folder her arms across her chest. "I could ask you the same question. I was looking for you but I couldn't find you, and I heard you in here. So I think I get the upper hand." She smirked. "What are you doing in here?"

The Doctor shuffled on his feet. "Well, nothing really, I was just, just trying on some new suit jackets." He answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

That's when Rose noticed how tight his shirt looked around his middle. She knew they were already tight, but it looked uncomfortably tight. She also noticed, instead of a perfectly straight line around his trousers where his shirt was tucked in, there was instead a small round pudge. That's when Rose clicked.

"You couldn't fasten your jacket up, could you?" She inquired, motioning to his middle. "You've put a bit of weight on there Doctor."

"I have not!" The Doctor immeadiately defended himself. "Time Lord's don't put weight on because our metabolism is fast and superior I'll have you know, Rose Tyler." He informed her, folding his arms dominantely.

"Oh really? Doctor, I know you enough now to notice when your apperance changes. And yes, I'm not saying your fat or anything, I mean your still skinny as hell really, but I'm not finding it hard right now to notice that you have put on a few." She queried.

When she finished, the Doctor seemed to roll his eyes slighty and he gave out a deep sigh.

"Fine. Congratulations, you've notcied that I MAY have put on a little bit of weight." He admitted in defeat. "But really, it's only a pound or two."

"A pound or two?" Rose remarked, taking a step forward so she was standing in front of him. "I think this-" She started as she looked down at his stomach and gave it a harsh poke, "-is more than one or two pounds, mate."

"Ow! He scoffed, covering his stomach with his hand protectively. "And how would you know that, Rose Tyler?"

"I'm a woman, Doctor, women just know these things."

"Okay, okay." The Doctor put his hands up again in defeat. "So I MAY have put on more than I few pounds."

Rose jokingly shook her head at the Time Lord. "What have you been doing that's done this? It's not my mum's cooking is it?"

"No, no ,no it's definatley not your mother's cooking." He replied, almost with a sense of fear on his tone. "It's for quite a different reason, actually."

"What is it?"

The Doctor let out another short sigh and put his hands in his pockets. "Remember a couple of months ago I took you to that planet that had the biggest restaurant in the Fresade Galaxy?"

Rose thought for a few seconds before nodding.

"And remember I ordered that bowl of blue stuff that you said looked like a troll from _Harry Potter_ had sneezed up?"

Rose nodded her head again.

"Well, as it happens, that stuff happens to contain an ingredient that has been know to be addictive to some species, Time Lord's included. I didn't have a clue about this until about two days after we had been there, I was craving it, to the point where I had to get some."

"Is that why you've been dropping me at my mum's more?"

The Doctor nodded. "Now, that stuff also happens to contain a serious amount of fat and every time you eat it, about ninety percent of that fat is stored and is extremely hard to burn off. Even with my fast metabolism."

"So, basically, what you're saying is that you're addicted to an alien junk food that's making you fat?"

"Oi! I am not fat!"

"Well it's certainly getting to be that way, chubbs." Rose teased, poking the Doctor in his slightly pudgier stomach again.

"Ow! Again, it's only a few pounds!"

"Oh really?" Rose giggled, her tounge poking from inbetween her mouth as she smiled. She playfully poked the Doctor's stomach once more.

"Oh that's it Miss Tyler!" The Doctor declared. Rose playfully screamed and ran as the Doctor gave chase. She headed for the spiral staircase and they both ascended upwards, laughing. Rose wasn't paying attention to where she was running, and as she climbed the last step, she tripped over one of the Doctor's ties lying on the floor and went crashing to the ground. Unfortunatley, the Doctor was only a couple of steps behind her and didn't have time to stop himself, as he too fell on floor. Or more accurately, right on top of his companion.

"Oof!" Rose exclaimed, as the weight of the Doctor fell on top of her. Despite falling, the pair of time travellers both burst into fits of laughter. After a few minutes of laughing, Rose realised that she could hardly breath.

"Er, could we get up now Doctor, having a little trouble breathing."

"Oh yeah, sorry." The Doctor quickly said and jumped to his feet, helping Rose to her feet afterwards. The both brushed themselves down and wiped the tears from their eyes.

"Anyway, Doctor." Rose continued. "What are you going to do about this addiction?"

"Well, I'm a Time Lord, Rose, addictions don't bother me."

"So, you could stop?"

"Yep."

"Right now?"

"Yep-pa!" He replied, popping the 'p' at the end.

"...So, you gonna do it?"

After she said that, the Doctor considered his answer. "Yeah. I supppose I might as well. It would be a bit of a shame and a waste if I had to regenerate because I was too slow at running away from an alien because of my drooping health."

Rose gave a slight chuckle. "Okay, but I swear, If you're gonna do this properly and I catch you sneaking off for one of those bowls of blue snot, I will personally place you on the strictest diet, there and then. Understood?"

The Doctor gave a mock solute. "Yes ma'am."

**-x-**

**Hope you liked it! Please don't forget to review this time if you could, and I promise as soon as I get my laptop back I'll post the next chapter for 'Silence of Rydonia'! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Here's the next chapter guys, thought i'd give you it super-mega early because, y'know, you're all awsome and stuff. Thank you for the reviews, some really good feedback which put a smile on my face! **

**I've decided I want to do a chapter with this story with one of ****YOUR OWN **** Oideas! Please leave a review, or even better, PM me with your own idea for a chapter in the story that I will write and give you credit** **for! It has to be something to do with ****the Doctor getting in trouble because of his little bit of weight gain.**** It can be anything you think of, and can even include Whump if you want it to! Please guys, give me lots of good ideas!**

**Please read, review, but most of all, enjoy!**

**-x-**

After the Doctor had found a brown suit jacket that he had managed to fit into, him and Rose had made their way to the console room to choose where they were going to go next.

"Anywhere you want Rose, you can choose this time since I've probably chosen the last few times." The Doctor suggested to his companion, who was sitting on the seat around the main controls for the machine.

"You've chosen more than the last few, you've chosen about six. The last place I chose to go to was my mum's!"

"Was it?" The Doctor asked as he pushed a lever down and twisted another. "Well then, go ahead, chose anywhere you want to."

Rose looked up at the TARDIS engine as she thought about a destination.

"Somewhere fun." She stated. "Somewhere nice. But somewhere...dangerous!" She said with a smile.

"Oh that's what I like about you Rose, always with the danger. It's more fun that way." The Doctor marveled, walking over to where Rose was seated and plopped himself down next to her, watching her intentely while she thought.

"I think..." She started after a few seconds. "...we should go...to a random planet. Not one near our planet. Just random planet. Somewhere that's, y'know, cool and mysterious."

"One mysterious and cool planet coming right up!" The Doctor exclaimed, excitedly jumping from the pilot seat and running around the console, pushing more and more buttons until the ship suddenly burst into life. Rose was knocked off the seat as the TARDIS rushed through the vortex towards thier next destination. It threw the two time travellers left and right and up and down furiously, until after a minute or so, the machine's engines settled. They had landed.

"Do you wanna go first?" The Doctor asked Rose, as he straightened himself up and pointed to the door.

"You don't have to ask twice." Rose assured the Time Lord as he gave her one of his wide boyish grins. Rose smiled back and quickly walked down the ramp towards the door.

"D'you know where we are, then?" Rose asked him, placing her hands on the door ready to open it.

"Nope." The Doctor replied, popping the 'p' at the end.

"Good." Rose replied with a playful wink as she turned and carefully but excitedly opened the door.

She stepped out with her eyes shut. It was always nice to make it more of a suprise by doing that. Once she was fully outside, she opened her eyes.

"Wow." She murmered to herself.

They had landed on a cliff by the looks of the height they were at. All around, Rose could see alien trees that stood tall and short, some of them weren't even green. But it looked beautiful all the same. It reminded Rose of a rainforest, as there seemed to be a never-ending amount of trees for miles upon miles in every direction she turned her head to. Alien birds were fluttering by and she could here the calls of even more alien creatures. The sky was blue, but it had a deeper blue tinge to it in comparison to earth.

Rose was that intranced by looking around the setting that she didn't hear the Doctor approach her and stand beside her.

"Lovely, isn't it?" The Doctor obsereved, shoving his hands in his long coat pockets.

Rose snapped out of her hypnotic state and looked up at the Doctor beside her. "Certainly is."

"Wanna do some exploring? I'm sure there's plenty of danger out there for you, Rose Tyler." The Doctor said to her, giving her a nudge in the arm whilst smiling.

"Good. Which way should we go?" She asked, curiosity beginning to overwhelm her human nature.

"Anyway you want. But I suggest we make our way down this cliff first before choosing where to go. Wouldn't really want to walk of the edge, would we?" The Doctor commented. Rose gave him a nudge.

"Sure you're gonna be able to keep up?" Rose suggested playfully.

"Oh come on, Rose, I wouldn't be making fun about you now, would I?" The Doctor whined like an 8-year old child who didn't get the toy they had wanted from the shop.

"You so would be!" Rose exclaimed, giving him a gentle push on the shoulder.

"No I wouldn't!"

"Prove me wrong then. Race you to the bottom, chubs."

"Oh you are so on!" The Doctor bellowed, as the two time travellers set of running down the cliff, laughing to themselves.

**-x-**

**Please don't forget to leave an idea for a chapter of this story. The only condition it has go by is the Doctor getting in trouble because of his weight gain, as the trouble he gets into will lead into the next bit of the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guys, here's Chapter 3! I've had loads of amazing ideas fly for the chapter and I've decided that I'm going to merge some of the ideas together because I believe they fit very well with eachother and well, just shine with people's brilliance. **

**However, It's not over yet. I still want your ideas coming in! Just bear in mind that it has to include the Doctor getting into trouble because of his weight gain. Also, the chapter won't come in until later on and it's after the Doctor has actually put on MORE weight so just remember that peeps. **

**Please read, review, but most of all enjoy! **

**-x-**

It had been a good hour or so since the two time travellers had left the TARDIS to set out and explore the planet they had landed on. The forests and cliffs were magnificently placed around the landscape in a sea of tall green trees and alien creatures had kept popping out now and again to investigate the strangers to their home. None of them had been particularly dangerous. Until now.

Rose dodged another branch from a tree as she sprinted up the cliff to reach the TARDIS that was parked on top of it. The Doctor was, as always, a few steps ahead of her, already ratching for the TARDIS key so they could make a quick and swift exit when they reached the TARDIS.

The creature that was chasing them had suddenly and unexpectedly appeared from behind a purple bush as the Doctor and Rose had been walking towards it. The alien looked exactly like a bigger version of a lion, except for it's fur, which was a fading blue colour.

"Nearly there!" The Doctor yelled over the creatures loud roars as it chased them further up the cliff. Rose heard a slight huff in the Doctor's voice when he shouted and that's when she realised. She had overtaken him. And the creature was gaining on them every second.

"Doctor, hurry!" Rose exclaimed to him. The Doctor took a glance behind him and realised just how close he was. Thankfully, the TARDIS had come into view.

As they made the final stretch up the cliff, Rose was the one who reached the TARDIS first. She had to wait a few seconds before the Doctor rounded the big blue box and thrust the key into the door to open it.

He forecfully opened the door and pushed Rose inside, just as the creature appeared from the side of the TARDIS. The Doctor quickly got himself inside and slammed the door shut behind him. He grinned.

"Woah, that was a close one!" The Doctor panted, leaning against the door. "Right, Rose?"

When he turned to look at his companion, Rose was stood by the railing just a few feet away from him, arms folded with a deep glare planted on her eyes. The Doctor raised his left eyebrow curiously.

"What? What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked her, taking a couple of steps towards her.

"I wasn't that bothered by the fact that you'd been sneaking off to go and eat that food y'know Doctor." She stated, unfolding her arms and placing one hand on the railing to lean on it. "Yeah, so you've put on a few and you can easily stop and you're a Time Lord and whatever. But you nearly died there."

"What?!" The Doctor huffed in a high tone. "No I didn't, I was perfectly fine, Rose."

"Doctor, I have never out ran you before. You're the one who's usually one hundred miles in front of me when were being chased by whatever were being chased by. That food's making you unfit, Doctor. And it's not safe for what we do."

The Doctor sighed. "Rose, I'm nine-hundred and something years old, I'll just be slowing down a bit. It has nothing to do with the food I've been eating. I've already told you, I'm over it and the weight will soon drop off. Honestly-" He said said, walking over to her. "-I'm fine."

Rose stopped leaning on the rail and gave a sigh of her own, looking down at the floor for a few seconds, before looking the Time Lord in his choclate eyes.

"Yeah, okay. I-I just worry about you, that's all." She admitted sweetly. The Doctor smiled warmly.

"There's no need to worry about me."

Without warning, he wrapped his arms around Rose in a tight embrace. Rose wrapped her arms around him and they quietly hugged for a few moments, before the Doctor pulled away, rubbing her shoulders gently.

"Now, Rose Tyler, I want you to go and take a shower. I'm going to take you out somewhere. Somewhere nice for once. Hopefully." He said with a chuckle and a grin. Rose's eyes lit up with excitement and she immediately turned to go and get ready while the Doctor began prancing around the console. Before she was out of sight, she turned back to the Doctor.

"Time period?" She asked him. The Doctor thought for a second then rubbed his left earlobe before replying.

"Oh, lets make in the 1920's. You'll love the 1920's. There's clothes for that in the wardrobe on the third floor. Take a right, then go past the hats and your there."

Rose smiled, her tounge sticking out between her teeth as she turned and disappeared down the corridor.

The Doctor watched her go before he went back to piloting his machine. As he was making his way around the console, he suddenly heard and felt his stomach rumble. It shocked him slightly as his stomach never usually rumbled. But it was hungry. And he began to realise what for.

"No. I promised Rose. No more." He said to himself, looking down at his slightly pudgier gut and then quickly want back to working on the console, attempting not to think about it. But only a few mere seconds went by before it loudly grumbled again.

"Oh shut up." He mumbled, walking over to the pilot seat and propping himself on the side. He hunched over, hands together as he tried to focus on anything apart from his stomachs desire. It was beggining to over whelm him.

"I need to eat some. I need to. I nee-no! I promised Rose. I promised her. She was right. This is making me unfit. I can't be unfit. I need to run. I need to ru-." He stopped mid-sentance, looking up at the engine of the TARDIS which was glowing a valiant green.

"I suppose, I could just have one more." He suggested, looking behind him to make sure Rose was not there. "She wouldn't even know. It will only take five minutes to get some and eat it"

He rose from the pilot seat and pulled the monitor towards him. He then quickly hovered his fingers over the keyboard, ready to delete the co-ordinates for the 1920's and input the one's for the restaurant.

"Get a grip Doctor!" He suddenly exclaimed to himself, pulling his hands away from the keyboard and rubbing his brown hair furiously, making it stick up in every direction. His stomach rumbled again, painfully sending messages to the Time Lord's brain. It was too much for him to bear.

In one quick motion, he cancelled the 1920's.

_Rose will never know. _

**-x-**

**Hope your all enjoying it! Don't forget to leave a review, or even PM me with your ideas. The more the merrier, right? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey! Here's chapter number four guys, and this chapter includes two peoples ideas! The whole idea of the Doctor and Rose going to visit Jackie was from the lovely 'Halley the Comet'. I must admit, I never thought about the idea of Jackie being in it, but there you go, a better mind than mine was there to suggest it! :D And then, 'Elsie' suggested the idea of 'tight squeezes' for the Doctor doing TARDIS repairs, so I decided to do a little bit on that idea, so, to both of you two, thank you for your ideas! :) **

**The ideas are still open, but won't be for much longer, so get your ideas in fast! More of people's amazing ideas to come on later chapters, but for now, here's chapter four!**

**Please read, review but most of all, enjoy! **

**-x- **

At the present moment, The Doctor was underneath the TARDIS console, panels removed, lying flat on his back, fiddling with some wires that probably didn't even need fiddling with, his upper body immersed in darkness. Him and Rose had just gotten back from visiting Winston Churchill in 1934, and she had admitted that she was missing her mum a lot, so he had agreed to take her home for a visit. After five minutes of waiting for her to get ready, he had become bored and that's when he had decided to fiddle with his machine.

The Doctor had lied to Rose another three times. He had managed to sneak away from her three times in the past two weeks as the cravings for the blue food had become unbearable. And he felt terrible.

The last time he had lied to Rose, telling her to go and hunt out a dress code for the Roman period and then quickly sneaking off for a bowl of his addiction, he had just made it back to the TARDIS in time, as she had walked in literality minutes later, meaning he nearly had gotten caught by her.

None of his jackets now fitted him and he was reduced to wearing only his shirts, that were beginning to be too tight in themselves. He knew he had put on another few pounds, but to his strange luck, Rose hadn't seemed to have noticed. He was still lanky, but he had definitely noticed it becoming worse. He could hardly fit himself comfortably under the console now.

As he fiddled with two red wires, he couldn't help but feel more and more guilty the more and more he thought about Rose. He hated lying to her. He was a Time Lord, he wasn't meant to be addicted to food, but he couldn't help it. Every time he though about that stupid blue addictive food, he just had to have wasn't meant to be this weak.

"You're a Time Lord." The Doctor muttered to himself quietly, tugging on one of the red wires. "You shouldn't be doing this to her."

Sighing to himself, he quickly finished his fiddling and placed the wired back into their original places. Rose wouldn't be far from ready, so he decided to set the co-ordinates now. He slowly wriggled himself out, not being able to ignore the almost claustrophobic feeling it was giving him. Once he had wriggled himself out, he slowly stood up and dusted his shirt with his hands. When he felt his stomach, he sighed again.

"Rose is right. If this doesn't stop, I'm going to end up bigger than a Slitheen." He mumbled to himself again. "This extra-weight is going to get me killed."

"Are you talking to yourself again?"

The Doctor spun round at the sound of Rose's amused voice to find her standing nest to the console seat. She was dressed in a casual pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt, her blonde hair tied behind her head. On her shoulder hung the bag that she filled with washing for her mother whilst she was travelling with the Doctor.

"No, no, no, not at all." The Doctor replied back. "I was just getting ready to set the co-ordinates."

Rose smiled slightly at the Time Lord. "Don't land us in the middle of Mars this time, please?" She reminded him, her tounge poking out between her teeth.

The Doctor grinned at her, "I'll give it a go, but no promises." He said with a wink, as he began to rush around the console.

"London here we come!"

-x-

The Doctor and Rose climbed the steps hand in hand towards her and her mother's flat, laughing and joking lightly about their adventures. The Doctor had taken the bag from Rose and had it hanging of his shoulder, as they had landed on a rather warm summers day. Even the Doctor had left his long brown coat in the TARDIS.

As they reached the top of the stairs, he handed the bag to Rose as they headed for the door to the flat. Rose skipped up to it and knocked on the door with a tune.

"Oh here she is!" The two time travelers heard from the other side of the door, both looking at each other and smiling. The Doctor with a more nervous look on his face.

The door was soon quickly pulled open to reveal a wide eyed but happy Jackie. "Hello, sweetheart!" She exclaimed to her daughter and they immediately pulled each other into a tight embrace. "You haven't rang me in ages!"

As Jackie and Rose exchanged a little bit of small talk, the Doctor attempted to sneak past Jackie, but wasn't successful.

"Oi! Come here, you!"

Rose quickly dived out her mother's way as Jackie leaped towards the startled Time Lord, pulling forcefully on his tie and began planting kisses all over his face. Rose watched for a moment, rolling her eyes but laughing in amusement at the same time.

Jackie stopped planting kisses on the more than bewildered Doctor and instead pulled him into a tight embrace. As she was hugging him, to the Time Lord's embarrassment, she suddenly pinched his side.

"Ow!" The Doctor said, placing his hands on Jackie's shoulders, attempting to push her away a little, but she remained firmly in her spot. To make the situation worse, she let go of him and poked him in the now pudgier part of his stomach over his tighter trousers.

"Well haven't you put on a bit of weight, mister." Jackie commented, putting her hands on her hips and looking up at him with interest plain in her eyes. The Doctor sighed.

He knew he should have worn his coat.

**-x-**

**Please let me know how you think this story is going, I could really use the feedback guys! More Jackie and Doctor embarrassment in the next chapter, which is coming very soon!**

**Don't forget this is your last chance to send in your ideas! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I will no longer be taking in ideas for this story as from now. But thank you to everyone who sent in their ideas through PM and review, they were all fantastic and I've tried to work around as many as I can. If I don't include yours, who knows, it might just pop up in another story? **

**Anyway, here's chapter 5, with Jackie being, well, Jackie. (This story is going to turn out longer than I thought, there are so many plot twists and Doc!Whump chapters to come!) **

**-x-**

Once Jackie had stopped her little outburst of noticing the Doctor's slight change of frame, she had finally taken it from her mind and invited the Doctor to sit down whilst she went to make some tea. Rose had gone to her room to pick out some more of her clothes to take with her, and had came back into the living room with another heavy bag that she plunked beside the door so she didn't forget to pick it up on the way out.

"Mum stopped nagging you yet?" Rose asked the Doctor, who was sitting on the couch in his usual 'high and mighty' Time Lord stance. Rose knew it was just because he was embarrassed.

"I hope so." The Doctor replied, watching Rose contently as she walked over and sat herself down on the spot next to him on the sofa. As she sat down, she seemed to be eyeing his stomach.

"Y'know Doctor, I've noticed that-" Rose began but faltered, as if she didn't want to continue.

"What? What have you noticed?" He said, edging her to finish her sentence. Rose sighed lightly, fiddling with her fingers that were placed on her lap.

"I've noticed that you're not loosing the weight like you said you would be." Rose finally admitted. "It's been two or three weeks and, I'm sorry, but it doesn't look like you've lost anything Doctor. In fact, you look like you've put more-"

"Here we go, nice cuppa tea!" Jackie suddenly interrupted from the kitchen, emerging with two cups full of freshly brewed tea.

The Doctor was, for once, thankful for Jackie's interruption. It pushed Rose right off the topic as Jackie handed her a pink mug. Jackie then handed the Doctor his favorite blue mug that he loved to use when he visited, and quickly retreated back into the kitchen for her own tea. When she came back through, she sat down on the chair opposite the two time travelers and took a quick sip of her tea.

"So, come on Doctor, what have you been up to? Has Rose been feeding you too many chips?"

The Doctor mentally cursed in his head. The topic had been fired back quicker than a boomerang in high winds.

"Well err, no not exactly, I've just, err, been, going through, a bit of a peckish stage I think." The Doctor replied as best he could. He needed to get out of this and quick. He decided to use the old 'I need the toilet' trick. "I'm just going to the loo, I'll be right back."

Rose gave the Doctor a quizzical look, and both her and Jackie watched the Doctor place his mug on the table in front of the sofa and quickly got up from the sofa and walked out of the room without a second glace.

"He hasn't become an over sensitive mess too has he?" Jackie playfully suggested to her daughter, who smiled at her mother as they both took a sip of their tea. "So come on then, what's he been up too? He doesn't seem like the type of bloke who would sit and shovel _Ben and Jerry's _down his neck whilst watching _X-Factor_."

Rose smiled again, and put her mug next to the Doctor's on the table. "A while ago, he took me to this restaurant on this planet god knows how far away, and whilst we were there he ordered this err, like, blue stuff. He seemed to really like it, but after we left, we just continued on like we usually do. But, y'know about a month ago I was being dropped off here about three times a week?"

Jackie nodded, listening to her daughter intently.

"Well, the whole time he'd been sneaking off to eat that blue stuff he'd ordered at the restaurant."

"What so, he's been sneaking off to stuff his face?" Jackie exclaimed. "Cheeky git."

"When I confronted him about it, he said that the stuff was highly addictive to Time Lords which was why he was sneaking off, but apparently it's also high in like, fat. And that's what's been causing it."

"Has he stopped now?" Jackie questioned.

"I-I think he has, yeah." Rose answered a little unsure, staring into the steam her tea was producing. "But, I dunno, he just...to me, he doesn't seem to have lost any of it. I've noticed that he's actually put more on to be honest and it's worrying me, mum. I'm scared he's still lying to me."

From behind the wall of the corridor, the Doctor sighed heavily. He'd rudely listened in to the conversation, only because he wanted to hear what Rose thought. The flush of guilt was beginning to over come him once again. He really did hate this.

"I'm worried about him mum."

When he heard Rose mutter the sentence, he gritted his teeth in complete guilt and quietly stormed into the bathroom. Closing the door as quietly as he could so the pair in the living room wouldn't begin to suspect, he then walked over to the mirror and glared at his reflection.

"What am I doing to myself?" He whispered to himself quietly, taking a slow step back so he had a full body view in the reflection. The addiction was beginning to ruin his health and he knew it. He had just about ran out of breath walking up the stairs to the flat. The addiction needed to stop. But the Doctor couldn't count how many times he had told himself that in the past two weeks, since he had formally promised his companion he would quit. Especially for her.

His stomach suddenly rumbled with desire, the noise filling the bathroom. The Doctor winced, placing a hand over his now less firm stomach. Looking at the reflection, the Doctor could see the difference in his physical appearance. His shirt gripped his skin tightly where the buttons were just being able to connect. His pin-stripped trousers were just able to still fit him, but the once flat stomached Time Lord now had a pudge of blubber firmly placed above his trouser line.

"Look at me. I look like a thirty year old whose obtained middle age spread far too early." He muttered to himself. His stomach rumbled in hunger again. But this time, it seemed to hurt.

The Doctor winced slightly as the sensation his stomach gave his body. The more his urge for the food grew, the more his stomach seemed to hurt. This needed to stop.

"Okay, this needs to end. I'm going to find out what you contain right now, and I'm going to stop. I'm going to stop this, not only for me, but for Ro-"

Before the Doctor could finish his sentence, his whole middle seemed to scream in pain and he doubled over, his hands pressing down into his stomach. It felt like there were thousands of knives cutting into his gut and he gritted his teeth, trying not to cry out at the sudden intense pain. This had never happened before. He knew that this was his body demanding it be fed his addiction, but he held his wits high and tried to push the thought out of his head.

"No. This stops now." He muttered, as he attempted to stand up straight, but failed when his stomach grumbled once more.

That's when he began to feel light-headed. The room seemed to dim as he tried to straighten himself up again, looking into the mirror as he did so. He noticed his face was looking pale and he was starting to sweat.

Suddenly, the pain rushed up from his gut again, and he let out a low groan of distress. The room began to slowly spin and his vision was becoming more and more blurred every second.

Trying to steady himself, he decided he needed to get back to the TARDIS as quickly as he could. Unfortunately, his body had other ideas.

As he reached out for the door handle, he keeled over in pain once again, this time letting out a scream of pain. He instantly heard Rose shout his name from the living room and within seconds, there was knocking on the bathroom door.

"Doctor?!" Rose yelled from the outside. "What's wrong?!" When she got another cry of pain as an answer, she yelled "I'm coming in!"

The last thing the Doctor saw, was the door opening to reveal his companion who was frantically shouting his name, as his head connected with the sink and his vision went completely black.

**-x-**

**Finally some Doc!Whump eh? (Well, kind of.) Before you go, please give me a review if you can guys, I want to know if I'm writing this okay, but I mainly want to hear your thoughts! Stay tuned for more soon, folks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all, here is chapter 6! Hope your all enjoying it! **

**-x-**

The first thing the Doctor noticed when he slowly began to regain consciousness was that his head was obviously in the middle of a serious migraine. He could feel it throbbing around the top of his skull. It felt to him like a Judoon was kickboxing with an elephant in his brain.

He decided to open his eyes, as slowly as he could, as he didn't want to hurt his already sore head even more. He let the light engulf his eye lids slowly, opening them further and further, until they were fully open. He blinked a few times as his vision was rather fuzzy.

After his vision had become less blurred, the first thing he spotted was the pink bed sheets he had sprawled out on top of him. He was still dressed in his suit attire, the only thing missing were his converse.

The Doctor felt a slight pressure to his left side, and when slowly turned to look, he found Rose, her head lying next to his. She was sitting in a chair next to the bed, but had obviously fallen asleep and her head must have drooped next to the Doctor.

He had another look around the room he was in as his vision was completely normal now. Pictures scattered the pink walls, and clothes were piled up on every inch of the floor. He was in Rose's room.

Then it all came back to him. He remembered being in the bathroom, and then began to remember the horrible pain he had experienced. His memory was rather empty after that, but it didn't take him three guesses to work out what had happened.

"You're awake!"

The Doctor shot his head back to look at Rose, who's head was know propped up, looking at him with fear but also relief. The Doctor's head protested at the quick movement, and he let out a groan of discomfort. Rose immediately reached for a tall glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table.

"Careful, not to fast. Here, take a few sips of this." Rose said, as she helped the Doctor to sit up slightly to give him a drink of the water. The Doctor took a few little sips, the cold liquid soothing his dry throat, before Rose pulled it away and placed it back onto the table.

"Thanks." The Doctor croaked, resting his still pounding head back down onto the soft pillows. Rose pulled the chair a few inches closer to the bed so she was overall closer to the Time Lord.

"You took quite a blow." She told him, tucking some stray blonde hair behind her ear. "Mum had just left to go see Bev when I heard you scream. By the time I'd opened the door, you were already falling. You hit your head on the sink on the way down."

The Doctor moaned loudly, lifting his hand up to the spot where he had hit the sink. A large bump had formed, but thankfully, there didn't seem to be any other sign of damage.

"How the hell you didn't split your head open, I will never know." Rose admitted to him, as the Doctor put his hand back down and focused his chocolate eyes onto hers.

"I can't remember the last time I passed out like this. Apart from when me and _Bon Jovi_ got together that one time in Australia. Let me tell you, it wasn't a good call."

Even though Rose was slightly mad and upset with him, she managed a small chuckle and a smile. He chuckled back. After a moment of silence, Rose leaned in a little closer so she could rest her arms on the bed.

"What was wrong?" She asked him quietly with concern plain in her voice. The Doctor sighed slightly, not in annoyance, but because he knew that this was going to end in him having to tell Rose the truth.

"I-" He started, but faltered when he noticed Rose's eyes were beginning to glisten with un fallen tears. She was beginning to cry.

"Hey...hey, hey. Rose, it's okay." The Doctor said, ignoring the pain in his head as he sat up in the bed, flinging the covers off him and scooping Rose up in his arms. Rose sobbed slightly into the Doctor's shoulder as he rubbed her softly rubbed her back with soothing circles. "I'm fine now, Rose."

Rose pulled back, wiping the tears from her cheeks, nodding slightly. "I was so scared, Doctor."

"I know, I bet you were Rose, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never ever mean to make you scared, I would never want to make you scared." He explained to her, stroking some more stray hair behind her ear, rubbing the tears she didn't quite get away with his thumb. After she had calmed down slightly, the Doctor pulled her into another hug.

"Y'know, one good think about all this, is that your hugs are a lot more cushiony than they were before." Rose admitted jokingly. The Doctor then only noticed how close they were hugging, but he didn't mind. He hated seeing Rose cry.

But yet, he still hadn't told her anything yet.

Once they had both finished hugging and Rose's tears were dried, the Doctor told Rose he'd felt much better and would like to discuss everything over a cuppa. Agreeing with the Time Lord, Rose had helped him get his convers back on his feet and walk through to the kitchen. Rose noticed that there was still no sign of Jackie.

"Mum's still not back." Rose pointed out to the Doctor as she picked the kettle up and filled it up with water from the sink.

"How long was I out for?" The Doctor pondered, leaning his frame against the counter.

"About an hour and a half. I fell asleep 'bout twenty minutes after I put you into the bed." She explained to him, grabbing some mugs from the shelf.

"How did you manage by yourself?" The Doctor asked her, quite bewildered. "I mean, you said, before I put on any of this-" The Doctor pointed to his stomach. "-that I was heavy, so how the heck did you lift me?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. I was just that worried about you that I just kinda ignored everything else." She said, putting the tea bags into the mugs along with the sugar.

The Doctor had to stop himself from leaping across the room at her and telling her how sorry he was. It was one of those rare times in his life in which he was becoming nervous. He had to tell her the truth now. And he hated himself for not telling her sooner. Seeing her cry had made him realise how important she was to him and that he hated seeing her in those states of emotion.

As Rose poured the hot water and milk into the mugs, blending the liquids together and picking the mugs up, gesturing for him to go into the living room, The Doctor swallowed the guilt, the pain and the fear that was rushing through his body. He followed her into the living room, ready to explain everything to her.

**-x-**

**Sorry, I know it's not AMAZINGLY interesting was this one, but I wanted to split this situation into two chapters because I just feel it fits better. **

**Please give me a cheeky little review if you could, guys! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is as promised, another bit of a talky one. **

**Please read, review, but most of all, enjoy!**

**P.S - People who sent me their ideas - your plots are going to be written in within the next few chapters, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you!**

**-x-**

The Doctor placed his mug of tea down on the coffee table and seated himself onto the left side of the sofa. Rose took the right side, leaning in towards him ready to listen to what he had to say. She took one single sip of her tea and placed her mug next to the Doctor's, waiting for him to begin talking.

"Okay Rose," The Doctor started, a glazed disappointment washed over his face as he continued. "Now, I don't want you to get the wrong impression from me when I tell you this but..." He faltered again, closing his eyes and looking down to the floor, not wanting to look her in the eye. "I've-I've been lying to you."

Rose, as much as she felt like giving him a smack across the arm, sat their quietly and continued to listen.

"After you found me, the first time, the cravings weren't that bad. I thought I could stop it but, when we got back from being chased by that Trigeron, I felt, well, hungry." He explained to her simply, lifting his head to look at her. Rose looked into his chocolate eyes and she knew he was embarrassed telling her this.

"A few times after that, I've snuck away whilst you were getting ready or you were busy doing something else and...I would go and grab some and that would be it. Three times I've snuck away in the past two weeks Rose and, I feel terrible for not telling you."

Even though Rose was listening, there was still one thing she wanted to know.

"What-what happened to you in the bathroom?" She asked him, with a fearful tone. The Doctor gave a deep sigh.

"The craving hurt, Rose." The Doctor explained to her simply. "It felt like a Judoon had punched me in the stomach and then a thousand Pluto Bee's were stinging me in my gut. It just became too much and, well, I passed out. Obviously."

"Is that how dangerous it's got?" Rose asked. The Doctor could see she was beginning to become distressed again, and he placed a comforting hand onto her lap.

"Rose, listen to me. That will not happen again. As soon as we leave here, were going to get to the bottom of this, I swear. For my sake and for yours. I realise that I've put myself in danger and I should have listened to you when you first told me to stop. I was just too stupid to realise that you were right and I had no idea that it would get to this stage. I suppose Time Lords don't know everything."

Rose smiled slightly as it was only on rare occasions he would dishonor his own species. Deciding that it probably wasn't his fault and that he probably couldn't have helped acting the way he did, she placed her hand on top of his and gave it a tight squeeze.

"I am sorry Rose, I'm so sorry." The Doctor repeated, placing his head in his other hands, expressing his own disappointment in himself. "I'm just getting stupid in my old age I think."

"Hey, we'll get it sorted, yeah?" Rose began, giving his hand another comforting squeeze. "I tell you what, tell me what we're gonna do about it." Rose said with a slight bit of enthusiasm on the end of the sentence to try and drive his mind away from his disappointment. The Doctor perked his head up, a big grin suddenly spread across his face.

"That's what I like about you Rose Tyler, never the pessimistic in the room." He exclaimed. Rose gave him a smile, her tounge sticking out between her teeth.

"So come on then, what do we need to do about it?" Rose asked.

"Well, first off, we'll need to pay a visit to the restaurant so I can grab a sample of it to analyse. Once we've analysed it, then we need to find an antidote for the chemicals inside it, meaning we'll probably have to visit a few planets in the process. Shouldn't be that dangerous. Unless the food has _Rufitia_in it, then it would get dangerous."

Rose giggled lightly, as the Doctor gave her one of his cheeky smiles that echoed 'Danger, we laugh in the face of danger, don't we Rose?'

As if on queue, the two time-travelers heard the front door to the flat spring wide open, and in walked Jackie Tyler.

"God, Bev could talk the back legs off a donkey!" Jackie exclaimed as he took her jacket off and hung it over the sofa. "So, what have you two been up too then?"

"Nothing." The Doctor and Rose both muttered simultaneously.

**-x-**


	8. Chapter 8

**And so the journey begins. This definitely isn't a one shot anymore, people. It's getting serious. REAL serious. Prepare for some cool ideas and whump very soon. **

**Please read, review, but most of all, enjoy it!**

**-x-**

After another hour or so listening to Jackie rant about the new fella she had met at the market, the Doctor and Rose decided on their departure. The sooner they got started on helping the Doctor, the better.

"Okay so you sure you got everything, love?" Jackie asked Rose as her and the Doctor stood outside the flat door, ready to set off.

"Yes I'm sure, I'll be back in a few days, yeah?" Rose replied, giving her mam one final hug.

"Be careful. Look after him too." Jackie said, nodding towards the Doctor, who was standing a few feet away, observing a few teenagers who were walking through the estate.

"I will." Rose remarked, smiling lightly. "See you then!"

"Bye, love."

With one final smile, Jackie stepped inside and slowly closed the door. Rose turned and walked over to the Doctor who straightened up from his position, looking intently at the bag she was carrying.

"Want me to carry that?" He asked Rose.

"No it's fine, the quicker we get back, the more time we have to sort you out, mister." She replied with a light tone. The Doctor gave her a small chuckle as he held out his hand for her to take. She took it without one hint of hesitation and the two set of down the stairs towards the TARDIS.

As they were making their way down the stairs, the Doctor was thinking about what lay ahead. As a Time Lord, he had a habit of doing that. But this time, he knew he was going to struggle. He hadn't tackled a problem like this before and he knew it was going to be difficult to make his way through it. Tilting his eyes to look at his companion, watching her blonde hair flow in the wind as she walked beside him, he knew that she was going to help him get through it.

Approaching the big blue wooden box, the Doctor drew his thoughts back to the present and began fumbling for the key. Once he found it, he opened the doors and the two time travelers entered, the doors promptly shutting behind them.

A few teenagers nearby new they wouldn't be able to tell anyone that they had seen a blue box vanish into thin air without sounding insane.

-x-

After Rose had speedily dumped her bag of clothes, she immediately ran back to the console room, where the Doctor was already deep into setting the co-ordinates.

"So we need to go and get some of that stuff first, don't we?" Rose asked. The Doctor turned to look at her, whilst pushing and pulling a lever at the same time.

"Yes we do. I'm setting the co-ordinates for the restaurant now." He quickly replied, instantly turning to setting the co-ordinates again.

"And…" Rose began, shrugging slightly whilst pouting her bottom lip. "…are you gonna be okay doing that?"

The Doctor turned to her again, this time, typing in something onto the keyboard whilst he looked at her. Rose knew this was one of his many talents that he really did enjoy showing off.

"What?" He questioned her, a slight confused look spreading over his face.

"I mean, are you going to be okay, you know, being around the food by yourself?" She suggested. As soon as he had finished talking, the Doctor stopped what he was doing and stood up straight, his eyebrow raised.

"I never actually thought of that. I suppose the enticement will be there." He admitted. But Rose didn't have time to reply as the TARDIS suddenly lurched into action, and they were sent barreling across to the left of the ship. Unfortunately, Rose didn't have time to do dodge the oncoming storm as he smashed into her at full pelt. She landed on a rail with the Doctor mere inches from her face, his body pressing awkwardly onto hers.

"Actually Rose…since you mentioned it..." The Doctor started, but the TARDIS then threw them both to the right as it continued its trip through the vortex, and this time, the Doctor landed on the console, Rose following shortly after.

"'Actually Rose' what, Doctor?" Rose continued.

"You wouldn't be up for going to the restaurant to buy the food for me would you?"

One final time, the TARDIS jerked violently to the side and the Doctor headed straight for the grated ground, unable to break his fall. As he hit the floor with his back, he felt Rose land on top of him. The TARDIS then stopped, and everything went still. Rose looked down at the Doctor where she was lying on top of him, her face hovering over his.

"Sure, whatever you need." Rose completed. She was used to having conversations whilst they were being thrown about the TARDIS. She had to admit, it did make them ten times more interesting.

"That's great Rose, thank you. But for now, I would really appreciate it if we got up because, well, you're kind of still on top of me." The Doctor puffed. Rose smirked at him and maneuvered herself to the side next to the Time Lord so she could stand up.

"At least I had a soft landing." She remarked playfully, poking his stomach as she lifted herself of the ground.

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed, still lying on the floor. Rose couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Come on you, I'll need some money or credit, or whatever the hell it is you use to pay for this stuff." She reminded him, holding out her arm to help him up. He hauled himself up with Rose's help, and then quickly ran over to his long coat which was draped over one of the coral beams. After a few seconds of digging through one of the pockets, he pulled out what appeared to be a handful of small coins.

"Okay, so, remember when we were here last time and we had to wait in the queue to the left?" He babbled to her whilst counting the coins in his hands. "Well, just remember to wait in that and talk to the half alligator man behind the counter, and then ask for the blue special to take out. It only takes two to three minutes. Once you've got it, come straight back, d'you hear me?"

As he finished giving Rose the quick set of instructions, he then handed her what looked like at least ten of the small coins.

Rose pocketed the coins. "Left queue, alligator man and the blue special. Got it, chief."

Not wanting to waste any time, Rose headed towards the TARDIS doors, repeating the three things in her head.

"Oi," The Doctor called softly to his companion, who turned to look at him as she was halfway out of the door. The Doctor could see the restaurant through the gap in the door, but he pushed back any stray thoughts. "Be careful."

"Will do." Rose remarked, giving him a tongue in between the teeth smile before she disappeared behind the doors.

Whilst Rose was doing her part, the Doctor began to set up the analysis kit in the console room, ready for her arrival. His stomach gurgled lightly, and he knew that the hunger was slowly beginning to build up again.

As he worked, he vigorously hoped that the queue wasn't too long.

**-x-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter has taken a while! Too everyone's whose ideas I've written up, watch out for them starting soon!**

**Please read, review but most of all, enjoy it! **

**-x-**

Rose entered the TARDIS around fifteen minutes after she had departed. As soon as the Doctor heard the creek of the door, he jumped to his feet and watched her walk in. She was carrying a purple paper bag, which obviously contained the food.

"The cue was massive, it took ten minutes for the queue to move." Rose commented as she walked up the ramp and over to the Time Lord, who was waiting by the monitor. He looked calm, but Rose could see he had his eyes looking intentionally at the monitor so he didn't have to look at the bag.

"You okay?" Rose asked. The Doctor inhaled deeply and then looked at her with his dark brown eyes.

"Yeah, I'm always okay." He replied simply, then clapped his hands together and rubbed them fiercely. "Right then, let's get analysing!"

Rose tentatively pulled out the contents of the purple bag she was holding. It smelled disgusting to Rose and she crinkled her nose as she took out the clear container that had a good helping of the blue goop inside it. But to the Doctor, as soon as the smell hit his nose, he had to restrain himself from grabbing the box and running away.

"Here you go." Rose said as she held the box out for the Doctor to take. She wondered if he really was okay when she saw him almost glaring at it. But he seemed to be controlling himself well, and smiled at her and calmly took the box from her hands.

"Thanks." He replied, putting his long fingers onto the lid and slowly tearing it way from the box. As soon as it opened, Rose could see resistance spreading over the Doctor's features. She put a gentle hand on his arm as he held the box.

"You sure you're okay? You're doing brill so far." She reassured him. He glanced at her, smiling lightly.

He decided that it would be better to get it done with quickly, and so he pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and began to scan the food. The tip of the tool glowed as the Doctor ran it up and down the container. After a few seconds, the Doctor aimed the sonic away from the food and at the monitor. Instantly, Gallifreyan symbols popped up all over the screen as it collected the data.

"I've said to you once and I'll tell you again, that stuff stinks." Rose remarked, looking at the food with disgust. How to a Time Lord that tasted nice she would never really understand.

"Okay, here we go." The Doctor said as the symbols began to settle into place. Rose decided to take the food from the Doctor's hand, and she picked up the lid, sealing the food away and placed it back into the purple bag.

Eventually all the symbols seemed to stop moving around on the screen and the Doctor began to read through them, mumbling as he did so. Rose stood back as she let the Doctor read through the analysis.

"I knew it!" The Doctor suddenly announced, almost stopping Rose's heart from the sudden burst of energy from the Time Lord. He spun round to face his companion. "I knew it Rose, but I just didn't see it before!"

"What? What is it?" Rose asked, placing the purple bag down on the jump seat so she could listen to the Doctor.

"Remember I said to you that it contains a certain ingredient that's addictive to Time Lords? Well, turns out from these results that it's gapo fruit."

Rose looked at the Doctor confused for a few seconds before replying. "Gapo fruit?"

"Yes, gapo fruit. Like I said, it's addictive stuff for Time Lords. Any Time Lord that's eaten it before will probably have experienced, well, exactly what's happened to me." He explained to her.

"So, now we know what it is, do you know what you can do about it?" Rose said.

"I certainly do!" The Doctor grinned, jumping back towards the monitor. "The only thing that will work is a sort of antidote. It'll basically stop the process of the fat cells in my body and essentially stop the cravings all together. We'll have to collect some other ingredients too and once we've done that, it'll only take me…oh…about twenty minutes to whip up."

Rose felt a little bit relieved knowing that there was something that would definitely help him. But there were still millions of questions running through her head. "So how long will it take for the antidote to work?" She questioned.

The Doctor bit his lip and thought for a couple of seconds. "Oh I'd say a few days, but even then it kind of works instantly. Well, not instantly but rather quickly."

"That's alright then." Rose responded, nodding her head as she did so. The Doctor had gone back to reading the analysis on the monitor, scanning through it at an incredible speed.

"Righty-o, Rose Tyler!" The Doctor abruptly exclaimed, pushing the monitor away with one swing of his hand. "First things first we actually need, believe or not, some gapo fruit!"

"What?" Rose queried rather muddled. "But, isn't that the stuff that's making you go, you know, bonkers with the food?"

"Yes, it is-" He stated. "-But, in order for this particular antidote to work you need the gapo fruit so it reacts with the other ingredients to help the antidote work. It's a little bit complicated to explain, lots of chemicals involved, but don't worry, it will work. I promise you." He stated, meeting her eyes as he said the last part, giving her a smile.

"As long as you know what you're doing." Rose indicated, shrugging lightly. The Time Lord ran around the opposite side of the console, beginning to bring the old machines engines into life.

"Oh I know exactly what I'm doing. When do I never not know what I'm doing, Rose?" He queried playfully.

Rose pocked her tongue out in-between her teeth as she glared at him with a cheeky smile. "All the time."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and stared at her and she laughed at the serious look on his face.

"Anyway, let's get going!" He exclaimed, pulling at a red lever and whirling round to push a few buttons. "Planet Froz, here we come!"

**-x-**

**And so, an introduction to Ashena-Iulik's idea! Get ready for some running, some whump, and some very furry felines…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the rather long wait, I wanted everything to be just right with these next few chapters so I've done lot's of editing and cutting and stuff, but I'm finally ready to post it! **

**These next few chapters were from the great mind of ****_Ashena-Iulik! _****Thank you so much for your idea, I really enjoyed writing it! :) And I just want to say thank you for all the lovely reviews too, it's what keeps me going. **

**So for now, here's Chapter 10! Please read, review, but most of all, enjoy!**

**-x-**

Rose attempted to put her coat for the third time as the TARDIS finally landed with an almighty thud. The Doctor had told her that the climate for planet 'Froz' was near enough the same as Earths, but could be usually rather nippy so she had decided that a coat was for the best.

"Right, what we're looking for is a tree." The Doctor pointed out to his companion as they headed towards the doors of the time machine. "Rather a big tree actually, with purple and orange leaves and a really thick yellow trunk. The gapo fruit looks a bit like a blue apple, so just look for any blue you can spot."

Rose looked at him curiously, the thought of multicolored trees running through her head, making her want to laugh. But there was no time for laughing as the Doctor had already opened the doors, and they were stepping out onto yet another completely alien world.

They had landed on the tip of a cliff which opened up to the vast space below. Rose immediately thought of the amazon when she studied the setting she was now placed in the middle off. Except really, it was all rather different from the amazon.

There were huge trees of many different bright colors for miles and miles, cliffs and mountains with humongous waterfalls cascading down into deep lakes of purple liquid below. The sky was a shade of light green and normal Earth blue and Rose counted eight separate moons looming over them.

"It looks like someone's attacked nature with a paintbrush." Rose commented to the Doctor, who was standing near the end of the cliff, also looking around.

"Yes, it is very colorful." He remarked, turning to face her. "You ready to head off?"

"Only if you're ready." She replied, wrapping her coat tighter around her frame and giving him a small smile.

The pair headed down the cliff face, the rocky ground soon disappearing into an array of plants and leaves that covered every inch of the floor the further they descended. Rose noticed that there were a few thorn covered plants scattered rather repeatedly everywhere she walked so she was careful not to stand on one. The thorns looked extremely sharp.

Eventually, they began to enter the jungle of colorful trees, the blue and green atmospheric sky almost disappearing through the leaves.

"My nose is going mental." The Doctor suddenly noted, scrunching it up as he pushed a long thin purple piece of plant out of his way. "This planet's full of natural plants, each one having its own specific scent."

"What's so bad about that?" Rose asked the Time Lord.

"Imagine Earth having another one thousand three hundred and twenty four species of plant inhabiting it, each one's scent being as strong as lavender."

Rose in turn scrunched up her nose. She hadn't actually realised how many different smells there were. She remembered the Doctor telling her multiple times that his sense of smell was much better than a human, so she understood his point.

"Keep your eyes peeled from here on, Rose." The Doctor told her after another few minutes of trudging deeper into the jungle. The plants had become scarcer and the trees had multiplied in numbers. "Remember, purple and orange leaves with a yellow trunk and blue fruit."

The Doctor had separated from her slightly so that they covered more of the area. Rose was trying to keep an eye out for the tree and fruit as well as making sure that she didn't lose sight of the Doctor in among the huge trees.

After another few minutes of searching, they still hadn't spotted any Gapo fruit or any tree fitting the description. It was getting rather warm and Rose shrugged off her coat when she felt herself becoming hot. She wrapped it up and clutched it to her side but still kept her eyes on the tree's around her, not wanting to miss any tree she passed.

That's when she realised, she had lost sight of the Doctor.

She felt her heart begin to beat rapidly when she couldn't seem to spot him anywhere. "Doctor!" She cried out, pushing away some stray tree leaves that were blocking her view. "Doctor!"

Suddenly, she heard a muffled yelp coming from behind a couple of think trunked tree's that were packed closely together. She immediately began to clamber towards the sound.

"Doctor, is that you?!" Rose yelled. She was sure she could see something rustling towards her from a distance in among some thick purple bushes from behind the set of thin trees. A couple of seconds later, the Doctor came crashing through the bushes and fell in-between two of the thin tree trunks, trying frantically to push himself through.

"Rose, run!" The Doctor shouted at her, as he managed to free himself from in-between two of the tree's. Rose saw the look of franticness within his features and turned and began running with him as soon as he had caught up with her.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose exclaimed to him. He was frantically checking behind them they continued running, dodging tree's and leaves as they went.

"Just keep running, Rose!" The Doctor replied. That's when Rose caught the sound of shouting and hissing behind them. They were being chased.

As they made their way through some more bushes, the Doctor suddenly let out a scream and before Rose could do anything, he had collapsed to the floor in a heap, skidding through some plants before coming to an abrupt halt.

"Doctor!" Rose cried as she skidded to turn round and go to the Time Lord. When Rose reached him, he was completely still.

Rose noticed something sticking out of his shoulder as she looked over him. She could see a slight patch of blood beginning to form around where the sharp prick had entered through his suit and into his flesh.

"Doctor, wake up, come on!" She cried at him, but to no avail. He stayed completely still, unconscious and unmoving.

Rose had no clue what to do. She couldn't leave him, but whatever was chasing them was getting closer and closer each second.

She was about to attempt to wake the Doctor again, when she felt a sharp sting hit her in the back of her exposed neck. She instantly yelled out in pain, her hands flying to her neck in seconds. But before she knew it, she was slowly falling towards the ground next to the Doctor. Her vision was becoming blurry and her feet began to feel numb. Soon, she couldn't feel her legs. Her eyes began to close slowly. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep them open for more than a few seconds at a time.

The last thing she saw, was what looked like three giant cats closing in around her, before everything went dark.

**-x-**

**What did y'all think? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the second part of Ashena-Iulik's idea! Thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

**So, things are about to get rather extreme.**

**-x-**

For the second time in less than a day, the Doctor awoke from sudden unconsciousness. His head wasn't pounding as much from when he had wacked it on the sink, but he certainly wasn't as comfortable as he had been last time. The smell of the many plants hit his nostrils again and his senses began to awaken.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed instantly that he was in a cage. Wooden bars surrounded him on a cold muddy floor that was also covered in leaves, and he sat up in an attempt to check out more of his surroundings. From outside the wooden bars, he could still see that he was still slap bang in the middle of the jungle. He slowly rose to his feet, rubbing his now sore shoulder as he did so. When he felt something sharp still impaled into it, he winced. It was something long and thin but sharp and he knew it was probably best to remove it.

Wrapping his fingers around it, he gave one quick tug and whatever it was pricked out of his shoulder rather easily, but still hurt.

"Ow." The Doctor stated, bringing the small sharp object in front of his face. It was a large yellow thorn, the tip covered in his blood. He knew this was what had knocked him out. It had a special type of poison that grew in the plants roots and was then embedded into the thorns in order to not poison the soil.

Then his eyes widened slightly as his last memory came flooding back. He remembered he had been searching for the fruit and had heard hissing from behind some bushes. When he had gone to investigate, he had run into the natives.

"By the God's, it is awake!"

As if on cue, a soft voice sounded from behind the Time Lord and he spun round to look. It was one of the natives.

The Frozian standing by the Doctor's cage looked like a pure white cat. She was similar to the cats from New New York, but was certainly more…cat like. The Frozians stood on two hind legs, with triple jointed paws that allowed for swift movement and crafting basic weapons. Pure blue eyes met the Doctor's and he saw the look of curiosity within hers.

"Oh…hello." The Doctor said calmly, dropping the thorn he held in his hands and approaching the side of the cage where the alien cat was standing. The whole time, the Frozian didn't keep her eyes from the approaching Time Lord. "Erm, you wouldn't mind telling me what I'm doing here, could you?"

The Frozian seemed to tilt her head to the side in amazement.

"You are the pink God." The cat replied simply. "You are the God that we have waited so long for."

The Doctor pulled at his ear, completely confused. He opened his mouth to speak, and stuttered a few times.

"Oh...erm, sorry, I'm not from around here. What do you mean God?" The Doctor interrogated.

"The God who will bring us luck. The God Albiorix." She purred back.

"Albiorix….nope. Doesn't ring any bells." The Doctor suddenly remembered about Rose. "Where's my friend? Do you know where my friend is?"

"If by 'friend' you mean the pink and yellow female, she is asleep in one of our dens."

The Doctor felt a slight bit of relief pore over him, but he didn't have time to ask any more questions as the cat continued to speak.

"I have come to give you a peace offering, dear God." The Frozian reached into a pocket that was hung around black robes and pulled out two pieces of fruit. Two pieces of blue fruit.

"Gapo." The Doctor muttered. It was indeed two fresh pieces of gapo fruit that looked like they had just been freshly picked. The alien cat held out her paws through the bars and gestured for the Doctor to take them. The Doctor hastily took them, holding them in his hands with care. If he could get out of here now and find Rose, then they would be able to leave. He didn't really fancy being worshiped as a God today.

"You must eat, dear God, before the sacrifice." The Frozian said, her whiskers twitching and her long furry tail swiveling behind her back.

"What sacrifice would that be?" The Doctor asked, deciding to place the two pieces of blue fruit onto the floor for safe keeping.

"Yours."

The Doctor froze and his hearts momentarily stopped. His eyes slowly rose from the fruit to meet the Frozians eyes again.

"Hang on, what do you mean _mine_?!" He exclaimed.

"The God Albiorix will bring us luck once his blood is spilled onto the soil of the Froz. I will be back to collect you, dear God. For now, you must eat and rest."

The Doctor clasped his hands around the wooden bars, ready to give her a mouthful but watched helplessly as the white cat began to walk away.

"Now hang about! You can't go around sacrificing me! I'm a visitor I'll have you know!" He shouted at her, but got no reply. After a few seconds, she had disappeared through the trees and bushes.

The Doctor stood for a while, completely helpless. If he didn't find a way out, he would become the felines sacrifice.

He turned around and wandered into the middle of his prison, thinking rapidly about ways out. His eyes lit up for a split second, and he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. But as soon as he pulled it out, he cursed.

"Wood…" He moaned, placing it back into his pocket without a second thought. Looking around, there was no way he would be able to dig himself out in time.

He was completely trapped.

**-x-**

The Doctor reckoned he had been sitting for a good hour. He had sat opposite the gapo fruit, staring at it intently. Every time he thought of an escape plan there was always a complication straight after, and he continued to simply sigh over and over again. And to make matters worse, his stomach had begun to rumble lightly. He placed a hand on his stomach, cringing when he felt what should have been firm stomach, but instead was a podgier figure. But really, his hunger pains were the least of his worries right now.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor's ears pricked up when he was sure he heard the sound of a familiar voice. He scanned all around the outside of the cage, looking for any signs of life.

"Doctor, you there?"

It was Rose.

"Rose?!" The Doctor exclaimed both curiously and extremely overwhelmed at the same time.

"Yeah it's me, where are you?" The Doctor jumped to his feet in seconds, running around the edges of the cage looking for any pieces of Rose in among the trees and bushes.

"I'm over here!" He stated, hoping that he hadn't alerted any of the Frozian's. When he heard a rustling to his left, he turned to see Rose come stumbling out from behind a tree trunk, looking a little dirty but more importantly, un-hurt.

"Doctor, thank God!" Rose said, rushing over to the cage. The Doctor stumbled over to her and when she reached the cage bars, he noticed she was holding what looked like a small knife made of stone. "I woke up a few minutes ago in some sort of cave and I managed to sneak past those cat things." She explained to him. "They were talking about some sort of sacrifice and I figured-"

"Yeah, that sacrifice is standing right here in this cage, trapped as a bird." The Doctor finished her sentence. Rose held up the small knife towards one of the wooden bars.

"I found this in the cave, good job I picked it up." She commented, beginning to cut at the wooden bar. She and the Doctor both noticed that, even though it was cutting, it was taking time. The wood was extremely tough and it took Rose a good few minutes to just cut one part of the bar. Calculating the Doctor's current size, she would have to remove at least two to leave a gap big enough for him to escape through.

Halfway through cutting the second part of the first bar, there was a sudden bang emitted from within the jungle, which caused both Rose and the Doctor to jump. Eventually, the 'bang' began to steady out into a rhythm, and they could suddenly hear the sound of chanting.

"I don't think that's just a random sing-song." The Doctor said, dread in his tone. Rose continued to cut away at the bar and after a good few slices, the first bar had been removed. Rose was about to move onto the next bar when the Doctor stopped her.

"Leave it, Rose, there's no time." He said. "By the time you've cut away the second bar I'll probably have no head."

Rose looked at the gap skeptically. "Doctor, there's no way you'll be able to fit yo-"

"There's no time Rose." The Doctor interrupted. "Here, hold these."

The Doctor passed Rose two pieces of blue fruit through the gap in the bars and she didn't have to think about what they were. She took them from him and placed them inside her coat pocket carefully. The Doctor began to wriggle through the gap she had made for him as the chanting became louder.

But, as Rose feared, he hit a snag on the middle of his fleshier stomach. He twisted side to side, trying to push himself through the gap.

"Come on, Doctor." Rose said, beginning to get extremely nervous. If he had been his normal size, this wouldn't be happening.

The Doctor gritted his teeth and puffed out a breath. "I'm-trying!" He gasped. His stomach just wouldn't seem to budge through the gap.

Rose knew that any more time wasted would mean they would be most likely caught. She sprung forward and grabbed one of his hands and began to pull. The Doctor pushed with his other free hand, trying to not show his discomfort. And embarrassment.

"I swear, once we get out of this you're going on some sort of diet!" Rose exclaimed. The Doctor could hardly reply, his mouth hanging open and his stomach hurting from the pressure. He winced as Rose gave a strong tug.

And he came flying through.

The pair landed on a heap on the floor, both of them gasping for breath. But there was no time to catch it.

The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and instantly began to drag her through the jungle.

**-x-**

**Please don't forget to review on your way out!**


End file.
